Sky Folds
by ChappyTales
Summary: When guardians of the sky fail to protect the humans and monsters of Earth, it's up to the mind of a young teen to set aside his fears and try to earn his soul back from the Sky Ghouls.


*****This is an Undertale "Inspired" story. The way this story is layed out is just like the story of the game. This will contain similar aspects and share the same Undertale universe, but contains brand new characters and new explorative areas. Don't expect to see someone like Sans or Undyne or Papyrus to appear, they might be referenced, they might even make a cameo, who knows, just don't have high expectations. With that out of the way, welcome to the story of….**

 **Sky Folds**

 _In the clouds lie the guardians of the sky. They have created the land below that stands before us, Earth. They're responsible for the life of humans and monsters alike. However, the sky guardians didn't always create the greatest peacemakers. There was born the first Sky ghoul, an evil spirit who was born to do good, but refuses to do so. Since then, more ghouls were created to start a war against the guardians, as well haunt the living beings below. A imprisonment was made for these evil spawns in the inner darkness, but it was no good as even more of these demons kept spawning. When the sun sets and the moon rises, the sky ghouls are free to roam around the lands and causes hectic mayhem. Will the guardians find a way to resolve these acts?_

 _Year 201X, Toro Town_

 **?** : It's time to wake up… There's no way i'm letting you sleep in again.

 _*The bedsheets are thrown to the side*_

 **?** : Come on, we're going to be late….what time is it? It's 3:30 AM. Just get dressed and be downstairs, I need to go wake your sister Christy up.

The boy takes his time to finally make it down stairs in his pink shirt and blue jeans to spot a 7 year old blonde girl wearing a ponytail, a little blue dress/skirt with a plate of bagels and a soft smile.

 **Christy:** Here ya go big brother, I know how cranky you can be when you're both tired and hungry. _*she yawns as she gives the boy the bagel. He doesn't seem to be hungry, just very sleep deprived*_

 **Christy:** I'm guessing you stayed up late again, huh? Another bad dream about….you know… I get them too, I try and act like it isn't real, even if people say they are. Don't get me wrong, ghouls are creepy, but i'm sure they won't harm you in your sleep unless you let them affect you….What do I do when I'm scared? I laugh of course, because I know laughing gives me joy, and joy makes everything all better. You should try it big brother, I'll scare you, and you have to do your best to laugh…. Ready? _*She turns around leaving the boy confused, she's not saying the word. As the boy yawns, she turns around and jumps at him with a cute roar* He gasps at first, but he started to chuckle. Of course it didn't scare him, but seeing his sister trying to cheer him always put a smile on his face. He rubs her hair as she starts to giggle*_

 **Christy:** Hehe, see? So now when you think or dream about ghouls, just give it your all and laugh; trust me I've tried it…..Hm? Why am I dressed like this? Don't you remember that today is my performance, i wanted to show daddy my dress i'll be wearing before hand.

A loud honking can be heard from outside.

 **Christy:** That must be bigger brother Mace, we must've been taking up too much time. Come on, let's go. _*She grabs the boy's hand with the plate of bagels and head straight to the truck outside._

Christy steps into the back of the truck while the boy steps into the passenger seat, while the older brother Mace starts the vehicle and takes off.

 **Mace:** 14 years old and you still can't yourself out of bed. Your own 7 year old sister woke herself up before I even stepped into her room. You know how urgent it is that I get you to dad's before sunset. The Merciful Patrol is inspecting every house for ghoul activity at 5AM, and they will know if you and Christy have been having those dreams. If they found out, they could take you away for research...Why's that? Well, there's a rumor going around that Ghouls are possibly possessing people in their sleep, but that hasn't been proven yet. I haven't even seen people get possessed in general, they just get….you know….killed.

The boy turns around to see his younger sister fast asleep.

 **Mace** : I'm still surprised she doesn't get scared or wakes up in the middle of the night. She's tougher than you _*He playfully punches the boy's arm, as the boy rolls his eyes at his brother's comment._

 **Mace** : Though, I know that isn't the only reason you're not getting enough sleep….You've been thinking about mom again, haven't you. _*The boy looked down and twiddled his thumbs*_

 **Mace** : You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I was just wondering….Hey look, the train station.

He pulled up to the entrance and spotted a Merciful Patrol bot marching back and forth, blocking the entry way.

 **Mace:** Damn, should've known those bastards placed a Watchmen bot. Whelp, looks like we're gonna have to break a few rules. _*The older brother pulled out a metal baseball bat and slowly stepped out of the truck. He gave the boy a signal to stay there in the vehicle._

Christy woke up and saw what Mace was about to do, so she immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the truck. The boy tried to stop her, but was too late. He hesitated at first, but decided to step out as well.

 **Christy** : Mace, no! He's just doing what he's told!

The older brother looked behind him and saw his two younger siblings standing there.

 **Mace:** You two get back in the truck right now!

The watchmen bot stopped marching and faced the direction of the little feud

 **Watchmen:** ~INTRUDERS~

The bot pulled out an electroshock and got into a fighting stance. The boy intervended and tried to do what he can to help.

 **Mace:** If you wish to be of any use, take this. _*He gave the boy an old sling shot. He shot it once, but it didn't seem to do any much damage. The bot swung at all three of them.*_

 **Christy:** You know, you don't have to fight him, you can always try and reason with him. Mace won't listen so please, do something before our brother hurts the poor thing. Tell him why we're here

 _The boy told the bot that they were here to take a train to see their dad._

 **Watchmen:** ~AT THIS HOUR? YOU KIDS SHOULD BE ASLEEP~

The bot swung aimly at Mace instead of the boy and Christy.

 **Christy:** He stopped trying to hurt us, but he's still going after Mace. Keep going at it big brother.

 _The boy informed that Mace was his brother and is just trying to get us home safely._

 **Watchmen:** ~HMM. STILL DOES NOT COMPUTE TO THE FACT THAT YOU'RE CATCHING A TRAIN THIS LATE~

The bot took a few steps back and swung out of self defense from Mace's bat.

 **Christy:** He's understanding a bit more, one last explanation should do it.

 _The boy told the bot that this train has busy traffic during the day_

 **Watchmen:** ~UNDERSTANDABLE. I HATE TRAFFIC, ESPECIALLY ONES WHO TEXT AND DRIVE. PARDON MY INTRUSION~

 _The bot simply put his electroshock away and carried on with his day, leaving Mace very confused._

 **Mace:** Wait, what? I fight these things all the time and they never wanna settle mercy by just easily talking it out, that's just stupid….Well, at least you handled it pretty well.

 **Christy:** Nice going big brother! Try doing that every now and then if we ever come across with someone giving us trouble.

The three siblings wait aside by the train stop and stand hold for the next arrival. The boy closes his eyes for a few seconds from being too tired, and all he sees is pure darkness, appearing out of nowhere is a devilish smile with red smoke coming out of his eyes, which appears much closer, until the boy finally snapped out of it and opened his eyes. He noticed he was suddenly sitting on a bench and could've sworn he was standing. He looks to his right and spots his little sister resting her head on his lap. Suddenly, a man approaches the three. Mace stands up immediately and steps in front of the boy and their sister.

 **Mace:** Um… can I help you?

The man doesn't say word, he just approaches closer. Mace holds the bat closer behind him. The man picked up his walking pace and keeps his hands in his dark cloathe. The boy examines closely and notices a red smoke coming from the man's face inside of his hood. He was about to warn him, but it was too late. The man quickly kicks the bat out of Mace's arm, pulls a gun out and pistol whips him, knocking him out. The boy and his sister backed away slowly as the man pointed the gun at both of them. They stopped immediately and didn't move an inch.

 **Christy:** T-talk t-to him big b-b-brother. I'm sure he's just….confused probably.

The boy thought she was crazy, but he gave it a shot

 _He asked if he needed help with anything._

 **?:** …

The boy got worried by his silence

 _He asked who he was?_

 **?:**...

He started to get nervous as his breaths got heavier

 _He asked why he hurt his brother_

 **?:** …

 **Christy:** He's gotta have a soft spot, maybe he's lost or scared, or was sent here to do something he was ordered b-

** **BANG****

The loud shot of the bullet cut her mid sentence….blood started pouring….Christy collapsed to the ground….The boy was frightened and he started hearing voices in his head, he didn't know what to do. He felt faint hitting him, dizziness was filling his brain. A bright light appeared from the black clouds, and then everything went dark. The boy fell to the ground...

 ***A little awkward to read, and something waaaay different than what I usually write, but I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have in store for this :)***


End file.
